Sung to Dragon Knights
by Naz
Summary: Some Dragon Kishidan songs...^ ^; Please read & review...
1. Lament For Bierrez

Here is my try at a lament... For Bierrez!! I got bored on the bus today (Friday the 13 of June, bwawawa!) on the way to Six Flags, so I wrote this! I had the tune to Loreena McKennitt song called "The Lady Of Shalott." But keep this in mind: This is my first try at anything * like * a song/poem, so... bear with me~! - - - -  
  
Lament For Bierrez  
  
For all the hate you had inside  
  
You really could've seemed a decent guy  
  
For a yokai  
  
You may have hated the Dragon Tribe  
  
You may have wished Rath would die  
  
You knew his secret  
  
And he hunted you  
  
But there was a reason  
  
A very personal reason  
  
For you to go to the Lord's castle  
  
You may have seemed tough  
  
But unbeknownst to everyone else  
  
You weren't there for Nadil's army  
  
There was a girl there, yes, you knew  
  
A girl who made your heart beat true  
  
Though she lived at the Lord's castle  
  
A girl who Nadil kidnapped  
  
A girl with powers people could tap  
  
She made people more powerful  
  
Not knowing  
  
But you weren't there for that, were you  
  
But no one had a clue  
  
That the reason you were there  
  
Was not for power, no, would you dare  
  
You were there for a girl  
  
Who made your heart beat true  
  
But not knowing you yourself  
  
Someone else controlled your soul  
  
You almost killed her and you know  
  
Zoma screamed and Garfakcy smirked  
  
Rath was paralyzed and hurt  
  
The girl was being choked  
  
By you who sought her  
  
Zoma's screams brought you back  
  
Then you realized that you lacked  
  
The ability to bring your own self back  
  
"A monster like me should die"  
  
You said looking into Rath's eyes  
  
As he held the girl  
  
Who you had sought for long  
  
"Rath kill me  
  
Kill me now, kill me please  
  
Never meant to harm her  
  
Or turn her over to Nadil's army  
  
Please believe Illuser  
  
I only wanted to protect her  
  
Please keep her safe for me  
  
A monster like me should die"  
  
And so it was done painlessly  
  
And as you went you saw flashing by  
  
Memories of the girl  
  
Cesia, you were his downfall  
  
Because he cared for you most of all  
  
He came for you  
  
And so it's done  
  
This story's told  
  
May it never gather dust and be old  
  
A tragic story, yes  
  
For you came for the girl you cared for most  
  
And you found only death  
  
OWARI  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay, if that was lame/confusing/whatever, I'm sorry! Honest! Read and review please? It was kinda sorta mushy..... yeah.... Hopefully it wasn't too bad^-^;;; jya ne! 


	2. Point Of No Return

A/N: Riiight... 2nd try at a DK song! *pachi...?- -;;) This time, it's a song about Rath. Well, here, I'll try another song... Key word is "try"... I didn't have an actual tune in my head like with the Bierrez lament, so this may be a bit screwed up.  
  
--  
  
Point Of No Return -  
  
Must've been some point  
  
In my early childhood  
  
Where I didn't feel like this  
  
Where I truly cared  
  
But now it's all been swept away  
  
Hate burning inside  
  
Think I passed the point of no return  
  
When I was young  
  
I was carefree  
  
Crewger, Fire, at my side  
  
And everybody said  
  
"What a cute little guy, ne  
  
What a cute little guy, ne"  
  
Just shut up  
  
That was then  
  
But now is now  
  
Get on my nerves  
  
I've gone and passed the point of no return  
  
But if that's so  
  
Why did the sight of him  
  
Bloody and bruised  
  
Wrench a scream from my throat  
  
No, no  
  
They chain me  
  
Use me  
  
I hate them  
  
And everybody said  
  
"What a cute little guy, ne  
  
What a cute little guy, ne"  
  
Just shut up  
  
That was then  
  
But now is now  
  
Get on my nerves  
  
I've gone and passed the point of no return  
  
They will get what they deserve  
  
Why did the sight of him  
  
Make me cry out  
  
Why was I concerned  
  
Is there a piece of me  
  
Left in this shell somewhere  
  
My mind is falling apart  
  
Chained me  
  
Used me  
  
Still  
  
They could only be nice to me  
  
Hope to keep me in check  
  
But still  
  
Did I hate so much then  
  
Is the true me the little boy  
  
With the big eyes and smile  
  
The silly words  
  
Or the one that angered Rune  
  
Or maybe this is the real me  
  
The angered, tortured one  
  
It hurts  
  
My mind is falling to pieces  
  
Falling  
  
Into  
  
I hate them  
  
And everybody said  
  
"What a cute little guy, ne  
  
Ne  
  
What a cute little guy, ne"  
  
Just shut up  
  
Shut up  
  
That was then  
  
But now is now  
  
Get on my frikkin nerves  
  
I've gone  
  
I'm gone, I'm gone  
  
I've gone, gone, gone  
  
Past the point of no return  
  
-  
  
owari 


End file.
